SUMMARY The ketogenic diet (KD) is an established therapy for drug-resistant epilepsy since its origins in 1921 at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. While scientists continue to study its broad anticonvulsant effects there is mounting experimental evidence for disease-modifying and neuroprotective properties. In this rapidly advancing field there is emerging data on mechanisms and evidence supporting broader use of the KD (and variants) against diverse neurological conditions including cancer, migraine, autism and dementia. Despite efficacy and affordability large regions of the world do not offer KD therapy ? particularly in Southeast Asia, Eastern Europe and Africa. Centers interested in offering KD may elect not to do so because of perceived inadequate resources; physicians and/or dietitians familiar with KD may be absent. Furthermore, the latest research on mechanisms, applications and protocols may not be well disseminated, and a lack of standardized protocols and management recommendations present additional barriers. Without adequate support patients may not consider this treatment due to its restrictiveness. International meetings are needed where scientists, physicians, dietitians, nurses, social workers and students can meet and discuss protocols, research innovation, clinical experience and collaboration in the KD field. The Sixth Global Symposium on Ketogenic Therapies is part of a successful and evolving biennial series. The first, the International Symposium on Dietary Therapies for Epilepsy and Other Neurological Disorders (Phoenix, Arizona, 2008), was NIH-supported and became the first in the series, establishing a high level of science and participation for subsequent successful symposia (Edinburgh, 2010; Chicago, 2012; Liverpool, 2014; Banff, 2016). It also established an enduring collaborative spirit and common purpose. The Sixth Global Symposium on Ketogenic Therapies (Jeju Island, Korea, 2018) represents another leap forward: the focus remains on promoting collaborative interactions among clinical and basic scientists and trainees, and disseminating the latest research to the community and beyond, and a strong emphasis is placed on standardizing and enhancing international dissemination and implementation. To achieve the highest international impact experts from around the world will share their data and experience, and education sessions will be held for attendees from resource-limited regions with a limited number of trained KD experts. We continue the tradition of bringing young professionals, women and people with disabilities into the field, and, like previous symposia, offer all attendees a collaborative spirit and motivation to further leverage metabolic therapies. Ample time is scheduled for attendee engagement and group discussions, a well-received and robust feature of previous symposia. The faculty and moderators are internationally recognized experts and the Sixth Global Symposium is the definitive venue for continued progress in and advocacy for metabolism-based therapies for neurological disorders.